bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagemusha
| birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = 174 cm (5'9") | weight = 61 kg (134 lbs.) | blood type = | affiliation = Raian Getsueikirite | occupation = Bodyguard of Raian Getsueikirite Raian's Personal Nurse Chef at the Ryōridō | previous occupation = | team = Sword Five | previous team = | partner = Kirio Hikifune & Elizabeth | base of operations = Hōōden & Ryōridō, Tenkyūden, Soul King Palace | relatives = None | education = | manga debut = Attack on the Human World | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a female Zanpakutō Spirit and a member of the Sword Five; serving as an assistant and bodyguard to Raian Getsueikirite. Raian refers to her as . Appearance Kagemusha is a tall, bespectacled, Zanpakutō spirit, being almost equal in height to Zangetsu. She has long, shoulder length, purple hair and brown eyes — which she wears red spectacles over. Unlike Zangetsu and Tentōken, she doesn't wear a variation of Shinigami attire. Instead, she dresses as a ; a fishnet shirt, underneath a casual white kimono, with a red cloth obi around her waist, and a purple scarf around her neck. Over even this, she wears a black strap, which has a red, bra-like cup over her right breast, which she catches jokes from her teammates about. She also wears black boots and red socks. Personality Kagemusha is far more flamboyant than the other spirits of the Sword Five. Not only is she louder, she is also more vulgar, and quicker to anger than the other spirits. She tends to be rather violent, albeit in a comedic matter, physically abusing Raian, Zangetsu, Tentōken, or anyone else she feels has done something stupid or nonsensical. She also has a habit of changing her outfit to fit the situation she currently finds herself in; such as cooking or healing (in which she wears a nurse outfit). She seems to have somewhat of a crush on Seireitou Kawahiru, causing her to, at times, sexually harass the other Yonkō, much to his chagrin. History According to Kanāji Fūshin, Kagemusha was, ironically, born out of the violence and darkness in Raian's heart resulting from his inability to protect his his younger brother, causing this spirit to convince Raian that he is his true Zanpakutō. Equipment * Nursing Outfit: Kagemusha changes into this pink, nurses outfit whenever she takes on her role as Raian's personal nurse. Raian usually comments negatively on this, to which she always replies that she has to "fit the part", hence why she changes outfits. * Cook Outfit: This is the outfit Kagemusha will change into when she is working at the Ryōridō. Neither Hikifune nor Elizabeth, her co-workers, seem to comment on this, but, as with the previous outfit, Raian seems to find fault in it; which she ignores. Powers & Abilities : Kagemusha is noted to have some spiritual power, enough to use her special techniques. * '|忍術|Ninja Techniques}}: In part with Kagemusha's shinobi dress, her techniques seem to resemble ninjutsu. Raian notes that these aren't "true" ninjutsu, calling her a fraud. Nevertheless, she uses these techniques on a regular basis. ** Shadow Summoning: With this ability, she summons a mass of shadows, which she uses to bring objects to her. She uses this to summon the large tub from which an Asauchi is cooled while Raian is forging Zanpakutō. ** Weapon Manifestation: By using her spiritual energy, Kagemusha summons the tools necessary for Raian to forge a Zanpakutō. Chef: As a cook at the Ryōridō, she has the ability to cook some meals. Raian comments that her cooking is horrible, however. * Reiatsu-Infused Cooking: Kagemusha's method of cooking follows a similar principle to Hikifune's. She can infuse her cooking with tremendous amounts of spiritual pressure, strengthening anyone who eats it beyond any level they could assume on their own. Healer: Kagemusha possesses some degree of skills as a healer, though to what extent is unknown. : Her former Shikai ability. Kagemusha uses this ability to distort her opponent's senses. Bankai * : Unknown. Quotes * (About Raian) "Hell yeah! Raian's Private Escort Team is tearing this joint up!" Trivia * In Bankai, the pronunciation of Kagemusha's name remains the same, though the kanji has changed (影武), giving it a different meaning; "shadow warrior".